


In A Foreign Place

by enby0angel



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Can we make that a tag, Fluff, I TOLD YOU I'D FILL UP THIS TAG, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Morning After, Street is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm sure this fic doesn't make any sense but it's cute, officially getting together, pls, shut up will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: After leaving his mother to his own devices, Street was beginning to get used to waking up in odd places. Hotels or motels, even Chris’ couch one morning, it was beginning to look like this would be his life for a while.But this morning, when Street woke up to the familiar feeling of being unfamiliar with his surroundings, he wasn’t alone.





	In A Foreign Place

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO FILL UP THIS TAG AND HERE I AM. FILLING UP THIS TAG. GAY SHIT. G A Y.
> 
> I finally got around to watching 206 last night and I channeled my disappointment at not seeing Devlin into this fic, but cAN WE CELEBRATE OUR POWER LATINA BISEXUAL SWAT WOMAN CHRIS AND HER GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND OKAY  
> MY POLYAMOROUS HEART WAS SOBBING TEARS OF JOYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> Okay that's enough of that. Onto the gay!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (Title from "Happy Now" by Zedd ft. Elley Duhé)

After leaving his mother to his own devices, Street was beginning to get used to waking up in odd places. Hotels or motels, even Chris’ couch one morning, it was beginning to look like this would be his life for a while.

But this morning, when Street woke up to the familiar feeling of being unfamiliar with his surroundings, he wasn’t alone. He was very not-alone. In fact, there was a warm body pressed against his side, a hand resting on his chest, and a head resting on his shoulder. His own arm was wrapped around the body, pulling it closer to himself.

That… hadn’t happened in a while, if he was being completely honest. And once he blinked open his eyes and allowed his brain time to catch up, it was actually a very nice feeling.

Being careful as to not wake his bedmate up, Street looked down at the man asleep against him. He smiled when he saw how peaceful Devlin looked as he slept, without the tenseness of SWAT training. In the glow of the dawn that made it through the curtains, the man was honestly beautiful, and Street wasn’t afraid to admit it.

He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face, nor could he help but run his hand over Devlin’s dark skin, committing it to memory, along with the memories of their slightly less-than-gentle activities of the night before.

Now _that_ was something Street definitely wanted to do again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Devlin exhaled a sigh, turning his head into Street. Street almost thought that he was still asleep until Devlin ran his hand over Street’s chest and pressed a kiss to his skin. “Good morning,” Devlin hummed.

“Good morning,” Street returned, his smile widening. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Devlin moved his head and gazed up at him. “It’s alright,” he said softly. “It’s not the worst wake-up I’ve ever had.”

“I should hope not!” Street mocked offence while not raising his voice above a quiet murmur – he was afraid that if he did, the moment would be broken.

Alas, Devlin chucked and kissed his shoulder again, before pushing himself up onto his elbow so he could look down at Street instead. One of his hands still rested on Street’s chest, and Street brought his own up to rest on top of it. After a few seconds of not saying anything, Street ran his thumb over Devlin’s knuckles, making the other man smile and look down, and making Street decide that he woke up with the single most adorable man in the world (he wasn’t sure he was game to say that out loud, though – he’d seen those muscles in action and did not, quite frankly, want to be on the receiving end of the punch that could potentially get thrown his way).

“You know,” Devlin began, then stopped himself. He worried his lip between his teeth for a moment, Street patiently waiting on him to continue. He eventually decided on, “I wasn’t entirely sure you’d be here when I woke up.”

Street tilted his head a little. “Why wouldn’t I be here?” he asked, honestly confused.

“It’s not like I think you’re the fuck-and-go type, honest,” Devlin hurried on, “it’s just that… well, I haven’t done this in a while,” he admitted, “and my last few partners weren’t great.”

Street smiled up at Devlin, squeezing his hand. “It’s okay,” he reassured him. “Honestly, I haven’t done this in a while either.”

“Really?” Devlin asked incredulously.

Laughing, Street replied with, “Really. If I’m being completely honest, one-night stands honestly aren’t my thing most of the time.”

Devlin grinned. “You’re actually a romantic,” he laughed, “I wasn’t sure I believed it.”

“What? Come on, some good looks and suddenly I’m the town bicycle?” Street teased.

“Get over yourself.”

“You invited me to _bed_.”

“You invited yourself!”

“And I’m very glad I did, too.”

“Get _over_ yourself, Street.”

Street squeezed Devlin’s hand again, smile shrinking a little. “Do you want me to go?”

Devlin leaned down and softly kissed Street’s lips, leaving Street with a warm feeling spreading through his bones. “Not at all,” Devlin answered, and kissed him again.

They didn’t get up for a little while after that.

  


“Thank you,” Street said later, when they were sitting opposite each other at Devlin’s kitchen counter, both nursing mugs of coffee ( _real_ coffee, as a matter of fact) that they were taking sips out of between conversations.

A confused smile crossed Devlin’s face. “For what?” he asked.

“Well, uh,” Street took a breath, “for letting me stay.”

Devlin reached across the counter and took Street’s hand, threading their fingers together. “You’re welcome.”

The words were spilling out of Street’s mouth before he could stop them. “And I wanted to ask you about, uh, something.”

“What is it?”

When Street didn’t answer right away, head down, Devlin squeezed his hand encouragingly, and Street smiled up at him gratefully. “I, uh, wanted to ask if we’re, uh, serious about this or not… because, you know,” - _why are you still talking Jim, time to shut up now_ \- “this has been going on for a while now and I just want to make sure we’re on the same page because, you know, last night happened and I just… yeah.” He trailed off awkwardly, looking around at anything, _anything_ , other than the man across from him.

“I’d like to be.” Street’s head shot back to Devlin. “Serious, that is.”

“Really?” _No way_.

“Really.” Devlin was smiling, _at him_ , and Street was smiling right back. He figured he must look like a complete dork, but he honestly didn’t care. At all. “Now, are you gonna come over here and kiss me or what?”

Street was out of his chair before Devlin had finished his sentence, and he kissed the man until they were breathless without a second thought. When Devlin pulled away, hands resting on either side of Street’s neck, he looked positively beautiful and it was incredible. This was incredible. _He_ was incredible.

And, he wasn’t going to lie, the sound of Devlin’s breath hitching when Street kissed under his ear was also incredible, and that was about the time that any and all coherent thoughts that street still had flew out the window.

All that mattered was this, and this was absolutely _amazing_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> (Once again, I'm not sure if this fic makes any sense whatsoever, but I had fun.)


End file.
